Misión
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel fue a una misión actuando algo raro de regreso, sus hermanos mayores buscan qué es lo que su hermano más pequeño les esta ocultando.


Estaba todo normalmente, los planes de su padre se hacían seguir siempre y él como el mensajero principal era el encargado de ir de un lado a otro entregando los mensajes y cumpliendo con varias misiones, se le había encargado una misión como cualquier otra, algo peligrosa y para su mala suerte no había resultado como quería.

—¿Sucede algo hermano?—pregunto Lucifer al ver a Gabriel tan callado

Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, sabía que tenía algo de sudor en la frente e igual sabía que estaba algo pálido, pero no quería que se enteraran.

—Todo de maravilla ¿Qué tal tú?—

—Bien…—murmuro Lucifer con desconfianza, algo le decía que estaba mal con el menor.

* * *

—Gabriel—

Se giró para ver a sus tres hermanos mayores detrás de él por el pasillo, algo siempre estaba mal cuando sus tres hermanos se reunían así con esas miradas de preocupación, movió su ala derecha solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero le dolió hacerlo por lo cual no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor por unos segundos antes de volver a su sonrisa normal.

—¿Si hermano?—

—¿Está todo bien?—pregunto Miguel lo más suave que pudo—¿Cómo te fue en la misión? Siempre te gusta contar tus misiones—

Gabriel no quito en ningún momento su sonrisa, cualquier cosa haría que sospecharan.

—Ah eso, pues fue muy aburrida realmente así que no tengo nada que contar—

—pero estabas muy emocionado de ir, debes tener algo que contar—dijo Lucifer cruzando los brazos, ahora sí que sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Vamos al jardín para que puedas contarnos todo sobre tu aventura—

Miguel se acercó tan rápido que Gabriel no pudo reaccionar, le tomo de la mano jalándolo haciéndole moverse involuntariamente soltando un gemido de dolor. Todos se quedaron quietos para mirarle fijamente.

—¿Gabriel?—

Por dentro estaba entrando en pánico, pero siempre sabía cómo salir de esas situaciones.

—Mikey me has lastimado, deberías cuidar la fuerza que tienes—se quejó mirando su muñeca—me estas presionando demasiado fuerte—

Sonrieron y con eso supo que le habían creído, Miguel ajusto su agarre que de verdad no era nada duro, su hermano siempre había sido cuidadoso y por dentro se sentía mal por hacerle creer a Miguel que le había lastimado.

Caminaron hacia el jardín, pero antes de llegar Gabriel se soltó del agarre de Miguel.

—Lo lamento, recordé que mis mensajeros están esperando por mí, estuvieron sin dirección mientras estaba en aquella misión y necesito ver que han hecho así que si no les molesta luego podemos reunirnos de nuevo—

Miguel le miro con tristeza, de sus hermanos Gabriel era el que más disfrutaba cuando los cuatro podían reunirse frente al lago a divertirse y conversar, incluso llegaban a jugar un poco entre ellos.

Se alejó caminando antes de que alguno hiciera preguntas o le respondieran, pero no pensaba en eso, caminaba sin siquiera sacar las alas, eso ya era para hacerlos dudar.

* * *

—Gabriel ¿Pasa algo con tu lado derecho?—

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría y aún más del mismo Raphael, se estaba sentando en la mesa de reunión casi siempre evitando que su ala derecha soportara su peso pero era difícil y se movía demasiado en su asiento con una ligera mueca de incomodidad.

—¿De qué hablas?— volvió a sonreír fingiendo—E-Está todo bien—

Lucifer y Miguel cruzaron los brazos mirándole severamente, era claro que aquello empezaba a ser demasiado sospechoso y que Raphael notara algo era ya la prueba definitiva de que algo sucedía.

—Gabriel ¿Por qué ya no quieres volar últimamente?—pregunto Lucifer

—P-Porque me cansó demasiado volando, prefiero caminar y así ver a más ángeles—

—¿Te duele algo o porque se te ve tan incómodo?—dijo Miguel

Ambos mayores tenían una expresión severa esperando que Gabriel les contara la verdad.

—Por cierto, aun no nos has contado sobre tu última misión y…—

—Debo irme—

Gabriel se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación, no quería más preguntas y de verdad la silla le estaba lastimando el ala, camino hasta salir de las salas de junta suspirando, con suerte no le seguirían pero era verdad, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

* * *

Se estaba quedando dormido en cualquier sitio posible, en la sala de mensajeros, en los campos de entrenamiento de Miguel, en las salas de armamento e incluso se había quedado dormido detrás del trono de su padre siendo su padre quien le encontró durmiendo despertándolo algo preocupado, pero siempre contestaba que estaba bien.

Fue hasta que harto a uno de sus hermanos, el único que lograba ver que algo le lastimaba, Raphael.

—Suéltame Raph, estoy bien—

—Tú vienes conmigo para hacerte un chequeo médico—

Raphael le sujetaba de la muñeca con fuerza sin oportunidad de escapar, había rasguñado e intentado torcer la mano que le sujetaba pero nada parecía funcionar para que le soltara, estaba en un pequeño ataque de pánico que aumento cuando entro a la oficina de su hermano encontrándose a Miguel y Lucifer ambos mirándole severamente con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes obligarme a hacer esto!—

—Puedo y lo hare hermanito y más ahora con esa reacción tuya—

Estaba en pánico, debía hacer algo para evitarlo por lo cual se tiro al suelo, sabía que parecería un niño pero no sabía que más hacer.

—Ponte de pie—ordenó Raphael

Sacudió la cabeza, lucharía con todo aunque ya sería señal de que algo estaba escondiendo no le importaba, correría y los evitaría todo lo posible.

—Luci ayúdame porfavor—

Vio a Lucifer acercarse para tomarlo del brazo, entre ambos lograron levantarle del suelo y meterlo en la cama, Raphael le sujeto el brazo derecho, sabía que algo estaba mal en alguna parte de su lado derecho y sería lo primero que vería.

Entro más en pánico y comenzó a patear hacia Raphael intentando alejarlo, le pateo los brazos intentando llegar a la cara, Lucifer y Miguel le sujetaron los pies pero eso le dejo el paso libre a la mano izquierda por lo que lanzaba puñetazos a cualquier lado hasta que logro darle a Lucifer en la cara.

—Muy bien ¡Es suficiente!—grito Lucifer finalmente sin una pizca de paciencia

Gabriel se quedó quieto logrando ver que había sobrepasado el límite de Lucifer y estaba a punto de sobrepasar el de Miguel.

—S-Suéltenme—sollozo Gabriel

—Quédate quieto y deja que te revise Raph—ordeno Lucifer completamente molesto

Solo tenía una opción más, Miguel estaba cerca de sus alas izquierdas por lo que respiro profundo dejando salir el ala con la suficiente fuerza para empujar a Miguel el cual por estar desprevenido se tropezó cayendo.

Era su única oportunidad, todos se habían descuidado al notar que Miguel cayó al suelo, se soltó del agarre de Raphael y se movió, pero había olvidado a Lucifer quien le sujeto con fuerza el pie derecho, cayó de nuevo a la cama sobre su ala izquierda soltando un grito de dolor.

La habitación se quedó en silencio y Raphael no perdió tiempo, extendió el conjunto de alas izquierdas aprovechando la distracción de Gabriel mirando con horror el interior del ala.

Tenía la mayoría de las plumas sucias y arrancadas desde la parte más sensible, parecía llevar varias heridas graves, estaba sucio con lodo y claramente infectado además que tenía un líquido negro pegajoso, era tan malo que las otras dos alas se perdían entre el lodo y el líquido pegajoso del ala principal, las heridas llegaban hasta su espalda.

Miraron al arcángel más joven que observaba con cierto interés sus manos, estaba sentado dejando que observaran lo ya inevitable.

—¿C-Cómo? —pregunto Raphael sorprendido—¿Cómo le hiciste esto a tus preciosas alas derechas?—

Gabriel volvió a sonreír de lado, tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos esperando por salir pero igualmente sonreía.

—E-Está todo bien Raphy, estoy bien, s-solo tienen que limpiarse—

—¿P-Por qué sonríes?—pregunto Raphael apretando los puños—¿¡Por qué estas sonriendo si debe dolerte tanto!? ¿¡Por qué no nos lo dijiste!?—

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin quererlo, el labio inferior le temblaba.

—¡Contesta!—grito Lucifer

—Y-Yo…—

—Necesitan limpiarse primero, será difícil pero se necesitan limpiar y luego ya podremos curarlas—dijo Miguel de pie al lado suyo

Sabía que estaba mal cuando Miguel le hablaba tan seriamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, eso solo le hacía sentir peor y era por eso que no había querido contarle a nadie, seguramente si sus hermanos sabían que se había herido de tal manera en una misión le rogarían a su padre hasta convencerlo de no enviarlo a más misiones.

—P-Porfavor Mikey—tartamudeo ya hecho un lío de lágrimas—no le digas a papá, n-no quiero que deje de enviarme a misiones—

—Gabrie…—

—¡Porfavor hermanos! No le digan que soy malo para las misiones…no querrá…él no me permitirá…volver a…porfavor—suplico bajando la mirada, el llanto que había guardado había salido por fin.

Sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano mayor rodeándole, le estaba abrazando de una manera tan reconfortante.

—No le diré nada, pero yo mismo te castigare por haber ocultado una herida tan grave que pudo haberte dañado aun más—

Gabriel asintió escuchando a su hermano mayor, no diría nada más y por dentro le agradecía que le diera otra oportunidad.

—¿N-No me prohibirán las misiones?—pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que sus otros dos hermanos le escucharan.

—O claro que no iras de misión—dijo Lucifer para después sonreír—no al menos hasta que estés recuperado por completo hermanito—

Gabriel levanto su mirada hacia sus hermanos, todos le sonreían por lo cual sonrió con una mirada brillante.

—¡Gracias! Perdón por golpearte—dijo por fin sonriendo.

Los demás sonrieron sabiendo que esa era la verdadera sonrisa de su hermanito.

* * *

Gracias por leer, admito sugerencias para historias si alguien quiere :)


End file.
